IL FALLAIT EN PASSER PAR  LA
by T'Pau
Summary: OS.Booth file un mauvais coton mais Brennan est là pour finalement lui rendre espoir...Un camion! une infirmière! Quel rapport? venez me lire et laissez moi vos impressions s'il vous plait...


Il fallait en passer par là..

Je vous propose un Os, écrit aujourd'hui . Si, si, je suis sérieuse pour une fois. Vous avez un début et une fin. Pas de suite à attendre. Pas de clef coincée dans la serrure…de délires de convention fictive ou d'attentes pour d'autres suites.

P'tit cadeau pour célébrer la rentrée.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est très niam, niam mais bon, un peu de guimauve en ce moment, moi, j'en ai besoin pour garder espoir!

Disclamer: c'est mon Booth et ma Brennan, j'en fais ce que j'en veux! Et d'Hannah aussi d'ailleurs! Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire mais j'avoue que j'aime lire vos avis, vos impressions alors un petit comm, s'il vous plait, à votre bon cœur

Attention Spoilers saison 6

**Il fallait en passer par là!**

-T'as une tête de déterré, Seeley. Il est hors de question que je te confie Parker ce week end et encore moins pour le nouvel an. Je ne veux pas que mon fils voit son père dans cet état! Reprends-toi sinon…

La jeune femme ne termine pas sa phrase mais l'homme comprend la menace silencieuse.

La porte claque et il se retrouve comme un con face à celle-ci. Il baisse les épaules, se passe une main d'un l'air las sur le menton qui n'a pas vu un rasoir depuis plusieurs jours. Il tourne les talons et repart vers sa voiture en trainant des pieds. Il aurait du s'attendre pourtant, à la colère de Rebecca mais il avait espéré un peu de compassion de la part de la mère de son fils.

Des jours, des semaines qu'il se laissait aller, qu'il rentrait tard après avoir fait la tournée des bars. S'abrutissant le plus souvent d'alcool pour rentrer chez lui, on ne sait comment? Afin de tomber sur son lit et sans même se déshabiller, sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Non, c'était faux! Même durant ces courtes heures sombres, il ne rêvait pas, il cauchemardait plutôt. Toujours ce même visage désespéré s'infiltrait derrière ses paupières, ces joues baignées de larmes et cette voix comme sortie d'outre tombe, lui disant que cela allait aller, qu'elle s'en sortirait seule, qu'elle était bien toute seule!

Accaparé par ce souvenir douloureux, par sa lâcheté de seulement avoir voulu s'éloigner au plus vite d'elle, après son aveu, ces regrets d'avoir laissé passer sa chance, il avait piteusement proposé d'appeler quelqu'un pour l'aider. Sur l'instant et en attendant ses mots, il avait agrippé le volant de toutes ses forces et fixé la route, s'interdisant de la regarder, de l'affronter des yeux, lâchant cette hypocrisie qui le hantait depuis: je suis avec Hannah et ce n'est pas un prix de consolation. Je l'aime. S'en était suivi ce déchirement, ce sanglot qui lacérait encore l'espace, qui brisait le silence dés qu'il restait inoccupé plus de quelques secondes, qui emplissait ses oreilles.

Inattentif à la circulation, il vit la couleur du feu de signalisation changer de couleur, il tenta désespérément de freiner mais la voiture continua sa course sur quelques mètres. La camionnette franchit le carrefour et emporta dans son élan le SUV qu'il percuta avec fracas. Sonné, il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir deux flics qui tentaient d'ouvrir sa portière et entendit au loin les sirènes de l'ambulance qui arrivait.

Le véhicule était dans un sale état, inutilisable en fait, un côté complètement enfoncé et l'avant totalement encastré dans le poteau d'en face. Et merde! S'il avait jusqu'ici évité les emmerdes au boulot, là Hacker n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau. Détérioration de bien de l'état, plus son insolence d'hier, cette espèce de crétin bureaucrate n'allait pas le louper.

Hacker l'avait dans son collimateur depuis un moment, lui lançant des œillades assassines chaque fois qu'Hannah mettait les pieds à son bureau, lui reprochant silencieusement mais clairement la tristesse qu'il voyait maintenant dans les yeux du docteur Brennan. Même s'il ne connaissait le fin de mot de l'histoire, Hacker se doutait bien que cela avait à voir avec cette belle blonde qui sortait désormais avec l'agent spécial.

Andrew s'était rendu à la décision de la belle anthropologue, de mettre fin à leur liaison un peu avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'Indonésie. Et même s'il avait eut quelques regrets, au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que cette relation ne mènerait à rien. Bien que la scientifique le nia, elle était bien plus attachée à son coéquipier qu'elle ne l'avouait.

Malgré son refus d'aller à l'hôpital, Booth flancha une seconde, le temps de dire ouf et il était installé sur un brancard, direction les urgences.

Voilà deux mois que sa vie avait viré au cauchemar. Déjà deux mois mais les mots restaient gravés, eux aussi, dans sa mémoire comme autant de coups de couteau. Un soir où il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude, la journaliste avait fait une scène de jalousie montrant ainsi que sous cette apparence aimable pouvait se cacher une langue de vipère. Hannah lui avait reproché d'être plus souvent avec Brennan qu'avec elle, que sans doute le travail était une bonne excuse pour batifoler. Alors qu'elle aurait du avoir confiance, elle lui reprochait d'avoir une relation clandestine avec sa partenaire. Booth avait assuré que jamais il n'avait trompé une femme avec qui il sortait, il avait des principes. Mais elle avait continué à vociférer, à lui lancer des horreurs qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt.

Tu crois vraiment que je vais tout laisser tomber pour toi, mon métier, ma carrière, mon indépendance pour toi. Que je vais rester tranquillement à la maison pour élever tes mômes! D'un air si méprisant qu'il en avait encore froid dans le dos. Ces trois jours à New York, tu penses vraiment que s'était pour le boulot? T'es vraiment crédule, je me suis fait avortée, je suis trop jeune pour me transformer en la petite femme dévouée que tu souhaites. Si je l'avais gardé, tu te serais rapidement aperçu qu'il n'était pas de toi! Je ne suis pas comme toi, Seeley la fidélité ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, désolée. Mais à son regard, il n'y avait aucun regret, aucun remords.

Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, aveuglé par la peur de rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Apeuré de ne pas réussir à construire une famille, il avait idéalisé cette relation. S'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette rencontre providentielle au détour d'une rue où les balles sifflaient au dessus de leurs têtes, dans un moment de stress intense, la peur de mourir s'en rien laisser derrière lui. Elle avait osé tuer la vie dans son ventre même si cet enfant n'était pas de lui. Il avait en face de lui une étrangère. Le soir même, il l'avait jeté dehors et s'était retrouvé, à genoux, implorant Dieu, pour ses pêchés, le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui ces derniers mois. Réalisant que son comportement avait été cruel, ignoble envers Brennan et les fouines qu'il avait délaissées pour Elle. Comment à partir de ce jour, pourrait-il encore les regarder en face, alors que la honte et la culpabilité l'envahissaient. Il avait détruit sa famille de cœur pour construire une famille de sang et toutes deux n'étaient désormais que cendres et son cœur un brasier de douleur. Si ces visites s'étaient espacées ces derniers mois au Jefferson, les deux derniers, il l'avait totalement déserté, incapable d'admettre qu'il avait tort, qu'il regrettait. Incapable d'implorer leur pardon parce que ne s'en sentant pas digne. Il se tuait au travail, déléguait les affaires qui requéraient les compétences et l'expertise de ses anciens amis. Ses hommes comprenaient qu'il était dans une mauvaise passe mais gardaient à l'esprit qu'il avait toujours été correct et arrangeant avec eux. Ils lui avaient plusieurs fois sauvé la mise ces derniers temps et il leur en était reconnaissant.

Dés qu'il fut certain que les infirmières ne viendraient plus le déranger, il se releva et sortit ses vêtements de l'armoire avec la ferme intention de sortir d'ici. Malgré le vertige, il s'obligea à faire vite; pas intérêt de se laisser surprendre par cette furie qui avait menacé de l'attacher au lit! Il voulait seulement retourner chez lui, se terrer pour ressasser sa douleur tout son saoul.

Encore dix mètres jusqu'aux escaliers mais une douleur atroce vint le cueillir en plein vol, lui faisant courber l'échine, suffisamment longtemps pour que le drageon qui sortait d'une chambre l'aperçoit et se mette à ses trousses, hurlant comme une malade qu'il regagne sa chambre illico presto avant qu'elle n'appelle la sécurité.

Décidément l'univers était contre lui! Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser souffrir en paix!

Il ne méritait même pas qu'on se fasse du souci pour lui!

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la mégère en blouse blanche lui enfonça dans le postérieur une aiguille et quelques secondes plus tard, il perdait conscience.

L'infirmière regarda l'homme endormi. Ses traits tirés, manque évident de sommeil, malgré la dose de tranquillisants, le léger tremblement de son menton mal rasée et la larme solitaire qui glissa sur sa joue, révéla un désespoir caché. Il bredouillait des paroles inintelligibles entre deux ''Bones'' marmonnés d'une voix étranglée Comment un si bel homme pouvait-il se laisser aller ainsi? Encore une femme derrière tout ça! En déduit-elle en secouant la tête. Elle fouilla dans la poche de veste pour trouver le portable et consulta le répertoire.

Le premier nom en favori éveilla sa curiosité…Bones: mon amour. Sans doute la cause de ce cœur brisé.

Tempérance Brennan soupira en regardant son portable vibrer. Elle venait de rentrer du travail et son seul désir était de se plonger dans le bain chaud qu'elle venait de couler. L'ignorer ou répondre? A la quatrième sonnerie, elle s'en saisie agacée avec l'envie prodigieuse de l'envoyer voler contre le mur mais suspendit son geste en lisant le nom affiché. Il était presque vingt et une heure, n'avait-il rien d'autre à faire que la déranger à cette heure?

Une voix inconnue demanda.

- Excusez- moi de vous déranger…suis-je bien chez Bones questionna une femme.

- Heu oui. Qui êtes-vous? Son cœur s'affola à l'utilisation de son surnom par une autre personne que…Booth. Maintenant son rythme cardiaque frôlait la tachycardie

- Je suis infirmière au Mémorial hôpital, je me permets de vous contacter. Monsieur Booth a été victime d'un accident de voiture et…

- Est-ce qu'il…mais sa voix se perdit dans un sanglot.

- J'ai été obligé de le mettre sous sédatifs mais son état, bien que préoccupant, n'a rien de grave. Je voulais seulement vous prévenir.

- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite, merci. Et Brennan raccrocha les mains tremblantes.

Rassemblant ses esprits malgré la peur, Tempérance tenta de joindre la journaliste afin de l'informer. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci lui apprit qu'elle avait rayé Seeley Booth de sa vie, il y a deux mois, d'un ton furieux et sans compassion.

Malgré les circonstances, Tempérance Brennan sentit s'éveiller en elle un espoir fou. Même si à son tour, elle devrait attendre des années avant que son partenaire ne la revoit comme une femme à laquelle, il pouvait accorder son cœur, maintenant elle ferait tout pour le reconquérir. Le soutiendrait, resterait à ses côtés comme son amie, profiterait de sa présence au jour le jour sans rien demander, pour le voir encore sourire, entendre sa voix chaude l'appeler Bones en se moquant de sa propension à être aussi littérale. Partager à nouveau des cafés même imbuvables ou un hamburger sur le pouce lors d'une enquête s'il acceptait de retravailler avec elle… Pensa-telle en ajustant son manteau.

Après avoir obtenu à l'accueil le numéro de sa chambre, elle entra doucement, l'infirmière l'ayant prévenue qu'il reposait. La jeune femme reçu un choc en retrouvant son partenaire allongé sous les draps blanc, il paraissait si vulnérable. Elle s'approcha silencieusement du lit et contempla son amour perdu, empêcha sa main de caresser sa joue râpeuse, ses doigts de frôler ses lèvres tendres. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil proche, elle veillerait sur son sommeil sa main dans la sienne en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Avant de quitter son service, l'infirmière alla vérifier une dernière fois les constantes de son patient. Il semblait maintenant serein et lui offrit même un sourire ensommeillé en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme endormie dans le siège prés de lui. En bougonnant discrètement, la soignante réajusta la couverture sur la jeune femme au visage paisible.

L'homme la regardait avec une telle dévotion qu'elle se sentit troublée. Impossible de douter qu'il aimait cette Bones d'un amour sans partage.

Lorsque Brennan ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle rencontra, c'est le regard noisette qui lui avait tant manqué ses derniers mois. Ses prunelles chaleureuses et tendres aussi complices que dans son souvenir. Elle tenta de libérer les doigts emprisonnés dans sa main mais c'est lui qui captura la sienne, l'entourant de sa chaleur.

Brennan tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Booth la fixait intensément, la brulant de son regard scrutateur, y cherchant une réponse sans oser poser la question. Il du trouver parce que, il souffla en raffermissant sa prise sur sa main.

- Fais-moi sortir d'ici Bones, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, à me faire pardonner. Mais avant embrasse-moi par pitié, sinon je crois que je vais mourir.

Tempérance se sentit transportée, elle se leva doucement pour accéder à cette bouche qui la hantait depuis des mois. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent pour enfin s'accorder dans un baiser plein de promesses, leurs langues dans un ballet qui fit vibrer leurs deux corps maintenant presque collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux fermés pour apprécier enfin de s'être retrouvés.

Avec ce nouveau jour qui se levait, Seeley Booth et Tempérance Brennan ne pouvaient plus se perdre, ils s'aimaient depuis si longtemps mais il fallait en passer par là pour savourer le retour de leur Amour.


End file.
